


summer.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [99]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Summer was their favorite season.or:  Anakin and Padmé love summer more than any other season.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	summer.

**Author's Note:**

> day 99, drabble 99. 
> 
> Prompt 099 - summer.
> 
> Here's the penultimate one. Last one tomorrow!

Summer was their favorite season. Green grass and blue skies, warm weather and late afternoon rainstorms to cool off. The twins would play with toy lawnmowers and splash pads in the backyard while Anakin and Padmé sat on the back patio sipping on fresh lemonade or iced tea. There was a garden to tend to, tomatoes and carrots, watermelons and strawberries. Summer was a combination of fun and learning, topped off with going swimming from time to time. The sun was bright and the birds that hung out in the trees would sing. It was the perfect time of year.


End file.
